Useful macros
For more info on the new macro syntax introduced in patch 2.0, see HOWTO: Make a Macro Attack /cast nocombat Attack /startattack combat This will act like a normal Attack button, except that it won't toggle autoattack off in combat (hit escape if you need to do that). Best when combined with the icon, so it'll display your current weapon. Mount /use nomounted,outdoors Whistle of the Black War Raptor This will attempt to mount if you are outside and not mounted. /dismount This will dismount you if you are mounted. /userandom nomounted,nocombat , , /dismount This will randomly use one of the mounts listed in the macro if you are not mounted and not in combat, if you are mounted it will dismount you, otherwise it does nothing. This won't work for Paladins and Warlock's Summon Charger/Dreadsteed, but substituting /userandom with /castrandom does work, as follows. /castrandom nomounted,nocombat Summon Charger/Dreadsteed , , /dismount For Paladins and Warlocks. Fortunately, /castrandom works for items as well. /dismount mounted /stopmacro mounted /castrandom nomodifier:ctrl , , etc ... /castrandom , , etc ... This is like the random mount macros above, but will chose a random flying mount if Ctrl is held down when it is clicked otherwise it will randomly pick a non-flying mount. /cast swimming Aquatic Form; stance:2 Aquatic Form; nomounted Reins of the Swift Stormsaber; stance:4 Travel Form; combat Travel Form; Reins of the Swift Stormsaber As a druid, this will select your currently optimal form of accelerated movement, or cancel whatever form you are currently in. #showtooltip hearthstone /use nomounted Hearthstone /dismount mounted /use nomounted, nomodifier:alt Tawny Windrider /use nomounted Red Skeletal Warhorse This one will make you ride your normal mount on the main land, ride your flying mount in outland, and hearthstone on rightclick. If you alt+click it, it'll summon your normal mount wherever you are. Downside is that is always gives an error message on screen. There is no easy way around this. The icon and tooltip will show your cooldown of your hearthstone. If you put the icon on the Questionmark icon, it'll also show the hearthstone icon. Use Bandage This macro will always use Heavy Netherweave Bandages on yourself, regardless of target. /use target=player Heavy Netherweave Bandage # If you Click the macro while holding down the ALT key, you will bandage yourself. # If you Click the macro while holding down the CTRL key, you will bandage your pet. # If you Click the macro by it self, you will bandage a friendly target. /use modifier:alt,target=player Heavy Runecloth Bandage /use modifier:ctrl,target=pet Heavy Runecloth Bandage /use help Heavy Runecloth Bandage This macro will use a Heavy Runecloth Bandage on your target if you can, yourself otherwise. Unless you hold down ALT, in which case you will always bandage yourself. /use help,nomodifier:alt Heavy Runecloth Bandage; target=player Heavy Runecloth Bandage Blood elf racial abilities This macro will bind Arcane Torrent and Mana Tap to one key. /cast modifier Arcane Torrent; Mana Tap Dual Gathering and Tracking Simple macro now that changes between Find Herbs, Find Minerals - bind it to a mouse key and you can change it every few second or so as you run along. /castsequence nocombat find herbs, find minerals For hunters, warlocks, Preists and Paladins it is easy to add in the other tracks, or make your own. Simply substitue for one of the finds below, or add on to the end, seperated only by a comma. I have included some examples here. The nocombat check in the macros is so you don't accidentally trigger a global cooldown in combat. Class-specific Macros Hunter Class Skills: * Track Beasts * Track Demons * Track Dragonkin * Track Elementals * Track Giants * Track Hidden * Track Humanoids * Track Undead Uber Hunter Track /castsequence nocombat reset=10 Find Minerals, Find Herbs, Track Beasts, Track Demons, Track Dragonkin, Track Elementals, Track Giants, Track Hidden, Track Humanoids, Track Undead The reset=10 allows you to wait 10 secs between using the macro to only change between minerals and herbs - you can shorten or longer it as you see fit. The rest are in alphabetical order. Alternative Hunter Track /castsequence nocombat/help Find Herbs, Find Minerals /castsequence nocombat/noexists Find Herbs, Find Minerals /castsequence nocombat/harm Track Beasts, Track Demons, Track Dragonkin, Track Elementals, Track Giants, Track Hidden, Track Humanoids, Track Undead The alternative cycles the gathering skills if you have a friendly target (you/party member/npc) or no target, and the combat skills if you have a hostile one (mob). Warlock Class Skills: * Sense Demons /castsequence nocombat find herbs, find minerals, sense demons Paladin Class Skills: * Sense Undead /castsequence nocombat find herbs, find minerals, sense undead Druid Class Skills: (Cat Form only) * Track Humanoids For Druids, use: /castsequence nocombat/stance:3 reset=combat track humanoids, find herbs, find minerals /castsequence nocombat/nostance:3 find minerals, find herbs The stance:3 checks can remove the track humanoid when not in cat for (stance 3) The reset=combat changes it so that after a combat, it automatically goes back to track humanoids first, no matter what was previously cast (so you can see if any others are around) Lwollert 06:01, 3 February 2007 (EST) Category:Macros